


The Conversation

by TanyaReed



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written somewhere around 2006 or so.  It was the answer to a challenge to write a true drabble of 100 words done only in conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

“What is this? Did you make it?”

“Eat it, Nigel. It's good for you.”

“Good for me?...I don't know about this, Syd. Is this part supposed to be green?”

“Yes! Now, eat.”

“I'm not hungry.”

“You've been whining for three hours about your stomach growling.”

“I ate in the car.”

“I would have seen you. No excuses. Do you think I'd poison the best assistant I've ever had?”

“The best? Really?”

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.”

“I don't know what to say.”

“That's a first.”

“Funny, Syd...and I'm still not eating this.”

“Oh, Nigel.”


End file.
